shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Zhu Chuncai
Coral Zhu Chuncai is a happy ghost, he has magic mana.He thinks that happiness is everything.He is always with a rope that symbolizes his soul and mana. As long as he often uses his mana to help kind people or punish bad person and keep the rope well, one day he could be reborn. Information Full Name Zhu Chuncai Nickname Happy Ghost Gender Male Age 160 Height 177cm Weight 60kg Description Physical Appearance Zhu Chuncai’s race is Asian and he has white skin,black rim of the swollen eye. His front head is bald, the hair at the back is tied up like a oxtail braid. His black hair is quite long and unkempt, kept in control perhaps only by his red cap. His body is weak. Clothing Zhu Chuncai wears a turquoise changshan that narrow sleeve, loose body . Robe with a pattern of a square piece of a bird. The collar is silks and satin ,like a cow tongue. The chang ceases just below the knee and underneath are simple, loose black trousers. His boot is black. Personality He is a man with magic,often use his mana to change something. For example, in the school sports, he is invisible to help RU Hua to run and win a medal. He is so helpful. Ru Hua wants to jump off a building to suicide because she does’t pass the exam. At that moment, Zhu Chuncai saves her life with mana. What’s more, he encourages people to cherish life and sets goals for dream. He is a mischievous and happy ghost. Occasionally, he plays tricks on others at the ball. Possessions Rope He is always with a rope that symbolizes his soul and mana. As long as he helps people and keeps the rope, one day he could be reborn. Background Hometown The Terre Tree Relations Friends Alfred Smith is a future-man and teaching in a high school. Zhu Chuncai 's soul rope is in the high school and they become good friends. Alfred Smith helps Zhu Chuncai to be reborn. Zhu Chuncai helps Alfred Smith to go back to the future with his mana. Ruhua is a good daughter of the landlord. She thinks she is the most beautiful .Actually, she is not very beautiful.Accidentally,Ru Hua get the soul rope in the temple and meet with Zhu Chuncai.When Ru Hua wants to jump off a building to suicide because she does’t pass the exam, Zhu Chuncai saves her life! Family His father is so angry with eighteen times failure of Zhu Chuncai's exam His wife had an affair and abandoned him. Pets Mana Though not exactly a pet, He often uses his mana to help people. It's only for helping kind people or punishing bad person . History * In the Qing dynasty, he led a miserable life so he killed himself on a temple beam with a rope and his soul was still on the rope.100 years later, Ru Hua got the rope that attached to Zhu Chuncai’s soul in the temple, and then they made some funny stories about it. Category:Character Page